Plight at the Museum
'Plight at the Museum '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Lifty & Shifty Featuring * Senior Appearances * Disco Bear (painting) * Cro-Marmot (display) * Cursed Idol * Mole * Stretchy * Shabby Plot Lifty and Shifty park their van outside the museum which they plan to rob. After reaching the roof, they take a moment to stare at all the valuable exhibits through a window, before cutting a hole through it. Shifty, using a rope, lowers Lifty into the building. He accidentally triggers an alarm that sends Senior and a guard dog running into the room. Acting quickly, Lifty poses as a wax statue. Senior catches sight of him but only sees him as a display. He bends Lifty's arm and back for a proper pose, causing Lifty slight pain. Satisfied, Senior leaves. Now that Senior is out of the way, Lifty gets back to stealing. He pulls a bone off a triceratops skeleton, causing the other bones to scatter Lifty picks them up one by one and dumps them in a burlap sack. He grabs one last bone, but it turns out to be the guard dog's squeaky toy. The dog runs toward Lifty as he yanks the rope. Shifty gets the signal and pulls his brother up just before the dog could get at him. As Lifty taunts the canine, it jumps and bites his tail, partially skinning him and launching him out the window. The rope wraps around Shifty and sends both of them flying into their van. Senior stands at the doorway as Shifty wonders how to get past him. He sees Lifty wrapping bandages around his wound, giving him an idea. A disguised Shifty walks up to Senior while hauling a coffin-like box. Inside is revealed to be Lifty, who pretends to be a mummy. Senior, thinking it is an exhibit on the loose, chases after him, dropping his keys which Shifty picks up. Shifty uses this opportunity to burst into the museum and complete the heist. He grabs every single object in sight, stuffing them in his sack. Soon Lifty runs in and Shifty asks him to help carry a huge relic. As they do so, they lose grip of the relic and it falls on top of the squeaky toy, popping it. The guard dog runs at them but accidentally pushes the relic. Senior arrives in time for the relic to flatten him as it rolls through the doorway. Shifty carries off his brother as the dog bites his bandages. As a result, the bandages get tighter around Lifty's waist until he gets squeezed to death. Now the dog targets Shifty. They run up the tail of a tyrannosaurus skeleton and meet a dead end. Shifty pulls out a bone and throws it, causing the dog to jump off. Just as Shifty thinks he's safe, the skeleton falls apart. He is forced to run on top of the skull as it rolls to a wall, smashing him onto a picture frame. The dog comes back to carry away Shifty's flattened corpse. The next morning, the Mole takes a photograph of the painting, which is Shifty's remains spread on the canvas. Stretchy and Shabby encounter a pioneer exhibit, with one of the statues wearing Lifty's skin like a hat. Deaths # Senior is flattened by a relic. # Lifty is squeezed to the point of bursting. # Shifty is splattered against a wall. Trivia * Objects in the museum include the Cursed Idol and a painting of Disco Bear as a prince (similar to his appearance in ''Dream Job). * Cro-Marmot is also a display, seen next to a wax figure of himself from Dino-Sore Days. * Similar to Fight at the Museum, this episode's title references the children's book ''Night at the Museum ''and its film counterpart. * The guard dog looks a little bit like Toby. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 62 Episodes